little Soul and Makameet?
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Soul's at a adoption place and Kami and Maka have gone to a brother they pick him and Soul and Maka become friends at their house...will Soul fall in love with her or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Soul and Maka...meet?**_

" Maka, sweetie come here please!" Maka's mother Kami yelled " Coming, Mummy!" yelled a five-year old Maka, When Maka came down and her mother smiled then they went out to the car " mummy where are we going?" asked Maka " well you going to have a brother..." Kami said Maka nodded After a while they both got the adoption place " hi i'm Indy, are you looking for a child?" asked Indy " yes we're looking for a boy about Maka's age." said Kami Indy nodded.

* * *

After a while Indy led them to the boy's section " ok now pick which one." Indy said Kami looked around she saw a boy with blue hair and star on his right shoulder and he had a strange out fit on, The second had black hair with strips on one side not the other and a black outfit and the last one had red eyes, white pointy hair and shark-type teeth he looked about five or six years old, " hmm the last one!" said Kami " Ok." said Indy " his name is Soul. Soul eater." She said again Kami walked over to him, " hi, Soul do you want to come and live at my house?" asked Kami The boy nodded then After that Kami paved and they went home.

* * *

" Soul I would like to meet Maka your new little sister." Kami said " hi, Soul!" Maka said smiling " yea hi, Maka." Soul said sticking his hands into his pockets " I'll show you your room, Soul come on!" Maka said as you pulled Soul's arm " AHHHHHHHHHH MAKA LET GO!" Yelled Soul when they got there Soul was amazed it wasn't all pink and girly it was black and orange "Mamma helped me!" Maka sang Soul was not making a lot of noise " hey M-" Soul started but she wasn't there so he walked down when he heard voices " Maka how about you go out and get lots of apples so i can make apple pie." Kami said " SURE MAMMA!" Maka said as she ran out to the big apple tree and Soul ran After her.

* * *

" Maka wait!" Soul yelled Maka didn't stop " kyaaaa the tree is SOOOO big but I can climb it!" Maka said as she started climbing " MAKA!" Soul yelled " kyaaaa A really big apple!" Maka whispered as she got the apple but then crack the branch broke " AHHHHHHHHHHH!" sceamed Maka she closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground but it never came " Maka are you ok?" Asked a voice that made her jump then she knee she landed into somebodys arms " S-Soul?" Maka said " Maka don't put your self in danger ever again!" then with that he let her stand, Maka looked around for the apple and she found it she was running for it " n-no i-its all my fault the apple fell...now Mamma can't make a apple pie!" Maka said while crying " hm?" Soul said as he ran over to her " it's just a apple" he said " Maka..." Soul said again " yea?" Maka asked " this." then Soul kissed Maka on the lips


	2. thinking and bullies?

_**Little Soul and Maka ...meet? pt 2**_

Soul's P.O.V

" D-Did i just k-kiss her? why did I do that?! I guess I was just sick of her crying over an apple, I mean it was just an apple! nothing to cry about!" I said in my room " but then again when I first saw her...she did look kinda cute but I could see the other boylooking at her there was a feeling...I just can't put my finger on it...I wish I could put my finger but I can't!, Then I heard a knock on the door I thought it was mum but it wasn't it was Maka " hi,hi!" She said with a smile on her face " yeah hi..." I said as I looked down with pink on my cheeks '_**WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO**_** ME?!**' I thought " Mamma wants us." I heard Maka say as she walked out " what is this feeling?" I whispered to my self as I walked out.

* * *

" ahh Mamma is happy that your here." Kami said as she bent down to Maka and Soul " today you'll both be going to school." she said again I already got you in so come one you two in the car." Kami said again as they got there Soul was looking out the window '_** when I kissed her there was something in side of me that went boom when I kissed**_** her...**' Soul thought.

* * *

" we're here!" Kami said as then Soul and Maka got walked to school as they got inside they saw some girls " Hey you don't belong here was a cute boy!" one of them with red hair said " you are ugly!" another one said as they got closer to her " please stop!" Maka said " no!" they all said as thrown her to a wall " AHHHHHH!" yelled Maka " MAKA!" Soul yelled at he ran to her before he could yell at the girls they were gone.


End file.
